Blizzard
by The CrazyCute Girls
Summary: It's a cold winter day and school is out. Buttercup and Butch forgot their books and break into the school to get them, but what happens when they get trapped inside the school because of a blizzard? Do they break out? Do they stay in school? And will they get along? Read to find out! This is my first FF so please be nice!
1. Trapped And Caught

Blizzard

Buttercup And Butch

Description: It's a cold winter day and school is out. Buttercup and Butch forgot their books and break into the school to get them, but what happens when they get trapped inside the school because of a blizzard? Do they break out? Do they stay in school? And will they get along? Read to find out!

A/N: First story so plz tell me if it's good or not and how to make it better! Thx!

Disclaimer: Don't own PPG, RRB, etc (Sadly)

Chapter 1: Trapped

Buttercup's P.O.V.

I was at home sitting on the couch and watching TV. I was watching the TV show me and my sisters starred in when we where 5, "The PowerPuff Girls". On the TV, it showed Blossom reading a book. And speaking of books, I forgot to grab my books out of the classroom! And we have to be finished reading by tomorrow.

I quickly threw on my grey tennis-shoes to match my grey shirt that said "Like A Boss" in bold white printing, and my black jeans. I made sure nobody was looking as I ran out the door and started flying to school.

I landed infront of the school, snow and wind blowing in my hair and face. I twisted the knob of the front door to the school to make sure it was locked-which it was, obviously. I reached into my pocket and pulled out a paperclip. I bent it so that I could fit the edge into the lock and break into the school. I would've just used my powers, but that would cause to much damage and get me in trouble because obviously my sisters would never break into the school.

I slowly opened the door and krept inside. I broke into my classroom and flipped the lightswitch on. I ran over to my desk and threw things out, in search for the stupid book. Then I heard a voice...

"Buttercup?"

Did I seriously just get caught?! I looked up and saw a cute boy with forest green eyes and black spiky hair. He was wearing a dark green hoodie with black sweats and white tennis-shoes.

"Butch?" I asked. "What are you doing here?"

"Forgot my stupid book!"

"Same here."

"Yeah..." Butch awkwardly looked around the room.

"Wow. It's snowing really hard," Butch pointed out. I turned my head to face the window and indeed it was snowing hard.

"Yeah. It is. We should get our stuff and leave! Quick!"

"Good idea, Butterbabe."

I grinded my teeth. Butch was that annoying-yet cute (Wait... what?!)- boy that always called me stupid nicknames like Butterbabe, Butterbutt, Cupcake and so on.

We grabbed our books and ran to the front of the school. Butch grabbed the doorknob and tried to open the door, but it wouldn't budge.

"Let me try!" I yelled, slapping him and grabbing the knob as he let go of it. I twisted and twisted the knob but the door refused to open.

"Trapped?" Butch asked.

"Trapped." I sighed. Stuck in the school with Butch. This was gonna be a hard-and long-night.

"Well... what now?" Butch asked.

"I don't know. All I know is i'm freezing!" I said, shivering from coldness.

"Well... here," Butch said, taking off his sweat-shirt.

I blushed. "Umm... no thanks..."

"Why not? Cause i'm a boy?" Butch teased.

"No! Cause your you!"

"Is there something wrong with that?!"

"Yes!"

"No!"

"Yes!"

"No!"

"Ye-"

"SHUT UP! I don't wanna fight right now cause then we'll end up hating each other even more and it'll make our night even worse!"

"Okay! I guess you do have a point... gimme that sweater! I'm freezing!" I said, yanking the sweater out of his hands and throwing it on.

"Ha! Guess you did want it after all!" Butch laughed.

"Whatever."

"Now what?"

"I don't really know..."

"TAG! YOU'RE IT!" Butch yelled, taping my shoulder and then taking off as fast as he could.

"NO! I have been FORBIDDEN from this game!" I yelled having remebered the time when me and my sisters destroyed Townsville by playing tag.

"Why not? Afraid you can't catch me?"

"Oh I can SO catch you!" I said as I ran after him, accepting his challenge.

We ran around the school crashing into things and knocking stuff over. We would so be in trouble if there were any teachers around. As I chased Butch around I started to wonder if this wouldn't be as bad as I had expected it to be. I threw my arms up in the air and screamed as I tackled Butch to the ground, landing ontop of him with our noses touching.

I blushed and turned my head away.

"Aww! Does wittle Buttercutie have a crushie-wushie?!" Butch teased. Buttercutie? That's a new one.

"EWW! NO WAY WOULD I EVER HAVE A CRUSH ON YOU!" I screamed in his face.

Butch smirked. "Yeah. Sure," Butch said sarcastically, rolling his eyes as he did so.

"Shut your pie-hole!"

"I don't wanna shut my pie-hole!"

"Don't make me shut it for you!"

"How do you do _that?!_"

"Like this!" I said, smacking him straight across the face making a loud 'SMACK' sound.

"Ow! Jeez!"

"Now shut your pie-hole before I do that again!"

"BLAH BLAH BLAH BLAH BLAH BLAH BLAH BLAH BLAH BLAH BLAH BLAH BLAH BLAH BLAH!" Butch said, just because he knew it bugged me. I sighed.

"Butch!"

"BLAH BLAH BLAH!"

"BUTCH!"

Silence...

"Thank you."

"Whatever! BLAH BLAH-" _slap!_

"Butch! I thought you didn't wanna fight!"

"Well I do now!" Butch said, shoving me off of him and pinning me to the floor.

"Get off of me!" I yelled.

"NO!" Butch yelled as he slapped me.

"Butch!"

"NOPE!"

Then I shoved him off of me, kicked him in the gut, then ran.

"Aww! Is wittle Cupcake afwaid I'm gonna hurt her?"

"NO! I'M RUNNING CAUSE I DON'T WANT TO FIGHT!"

"Because you're afraid?"

"No! Because like you said earlier, we'll hate each other even more!"

Butch growled. "Fine."

"So you'll stop arguing with every word I say?"

"Well, I wouldn't say I was arguing with _everything _you said."

"Whatever."

"Hey!"

"Hey what?"

"Hey you know hey!"

"What?"

"I have no clue."

"Me too."

Silence...

Then we both broke into a huge fit of laughter for no reason. We grabbed our stomaches and laid on the ground as our eyes filled with tears. We both tried to calm down, but laughed even harder when Butch tried to stand up but accidentally hit his head on the wall. When we finally calmed down we just sat there in silence and stared at each other.

"What? Like what you see?" Butch asked dumbly.

"No! You're hideous!" I lied.

"If _I'm_ hideous then everyone else in the world must be super ugly."

"I have no idea how to respond to that."

"Of course you don't."

"What's that supposed to mean?"

"It means that if I were you I wouldn't know how to respond either."

"Oh."

More laughter broke out between the two, but stopped when they heard footsteps.

"Oh, crap! What do we do?!" I whispered.

"Relax! Come with me!" Butch said, unexpectedly grabbing my hand and dragging me into the front office.

"Where do we hide?!" I whispered.

"Umm... in that cabinet!" Butch gestured to a cabinet in the corner of the office.

"Okay..." I said awkwardly as I pulled open the cabinet doors and shoved myself inside, leaving only a tiny bit of room for the idiotic Ruff infront of me. Then Butch hopped onto my lap and slowy creaped the cabinet doors closed.

"Is there someone in here?" Me and Butch heard a voice from the front of the school.

"No," Butch whispered sarcastically into my ear. I blushed.

"Hello? HELLO?! Huh, I must be hearing things..." The voice from outside said. "Wait a second! I thought I left the office door closed! Why is it... opened?"

"Oh crap!" I whispered.

"Shush! We haven't gotten caught yet!" Butch whispered back.

"_Yet?!_"

"Umm..."

The person in search for the greens was heard from outside the cabinet. She or he was rummeaging through doors and looking under desks and on shelves, but she still couldn't find what she was in search of until...

The cabinet door flew open, revealing me and Butch sitting ontop of each other in the tiny space in the corner of the room.

The figure infront of us was none other than... Professor. He had gotten a job as a secretarie in the office at my school after he had quit making his goofy science inventions.

"Buttercup?!" Professor exclaimed.

I had a tint of red on my cheeks, seeing my dad just caught me and Butch in a cabinet, inches away from each other.

"Buttercup, get out! We need to talk!" Professor demanded.

"Butch, get off of me!" I said.

Butch got off of me and I slowly crawled out of the cabinet.

"Care to explain?"

"Well, I was watching tv and I realized I forgot my books and I came here to get them and apparently Butch also forgot his books. Then when we went to go home, we couldn't open the door because of the blizzard so we just decided to hang out for a bit but we heard footsteps and we didn't wanna get in trouble by a teacher so we ran in here and hide!" I explained.

"..."

"What?"

"You know, I have a key to the school, right? I could have taken you here, unlocked the door for you, let you grab your books and then we could have escaped in time instead of standing around and talking to _this_," Professor said 'this' with much venom as he referred to Butch.

"It's not MY fault that Butch had to get me trapped in the school and then shove me in a closet when we heard you!"

"It was a cabinet..." Butch corrected.

Professor ignored Butch's comment. "Buttercup! Stop arguing with me!"

"...NO! I HAVE ALL THE RIGHTS TO ARGUE! YOU THINK YOU CAN BLAME ME AND BUTCH THAT THERE WAS A BLIZZARD! WE ONLY HIDE IN THE CABINET BECAUSE WE DIDN'T WANNA GET CAUGHT! HE WAS ONLY TRYING TO PROTECT ME!" I yelled as I stormed off to nowhere in particular.

"Buttercup! Wait! Come back!" Professor called out to me.

I ignored him and decided I'd go into the teachers lounge and steal a snack from the fridge. I haden't eaten since I'd got home from school that afternoon. I grabbed an orange from the fridge, pealed it, ate it, then decided to see if Professor and Butch were still there, even though I knew they were. We were trapped. Where could they have gone in the short amount of time it took me to eat an orange?

I walked into the office to see Butch on the ground covered in cuts, bruises and blood. And Professor was nowhere to be found!

I gasped. "Butch!"


	2. Who's There Now?

"Buttercup?" Butch managed to say. "Your dad is strong."

"What did he do?"

"Poured some red liquid on me and I tried to fight but I couldn't, so he beat me up and then walkd away."

I gasped. "Antidote X?! Where did he go?!"

Butch shrugged.

"Well I'm gonna go look for him. Come on," I said, helping him up, only for him to fall down and hit his head.

"Geez! Stand up!" I said, throwing him over my shoulder and walking out of the office. "PROFESSOR!" I yelled over and over.

I walked into my homeroom again. The lights were off and the room was dark. I flipped the lights on and saw my dad sitting on a chair and looking at the storm through the window.

"Hello. I see you've found your friend," Professor said in a creepy voice, not even bothering to look at me.

" Yeah. How'd you know?" I wondered, considering he hadn't even seen Butch.

"I have my ways," he said, turning his head slightly. Then I noticed his eyes were a crimson red.

"Pr-Professor? Y-your eyes?"

"What about them?" He asked, turning his head away.

"Th-they're red..."

"So? They've always been like this," Professor lied.

"No... They haven't... What's up with you?"

Then Professor turned around. His red eyes glaring at me with hatred. "Take your friend and leave! Go have fun!" He shoved me and Butch out of the room and locked the door.

"Crap," I heard Butch mumble.

"Come on, Butch. Let's go have fun like we were before he had to hide from Professor."

"Okay," Butch groaned as he stood up.

We walked into the main hallway and Butch plopped himself on the ground.

That hurt," Butch said.

"What do you think is up with Professor?" I asked.

"Idk..."

"What happened while I was gone?" I asked.

"Well, you left then he started to say stuff like '_leave my daughter alone!_' and some other crap and then his eyes turned red, he took some red liquid out of his pocket and poured it on me. Then he started to beat me up."

"Weird. Let's just ignore it and try to have fun while we're here. But first let's clean you up."

"Eww! I'm not going in the girls bathroom!" Butch yelled.

I cracked up. "Fine! Then I'll go in the boys bathroom!"

Butch blushed. "Fine... I guess that's better than the other way around. Plus, you look like a boy."

"I don't know if I should be offended by that or not..."

"Well, don't be? Or whatever. I'm not really sure. Let's just go!"

"Okay."

We went into the boys bathroom and I cleaned Butch up. We had also stolen some band aids from the Nurses office **(A/N: They steal alot of stuff from the school: An orange, band-aids, what next XD) **and i bandaged him up and we went back to the main hallway.

"Feel better?" I asked.

"Yep-A-Rooney!"

"...Good?"

Butch cracked up. I didn't really get it so I fake laughed with him, pretending I totally understood.

"I wouldn't have to much fun if I were you..." we heard a voice say. We both stopped laughing and looked around the room but saw no one.

"You fools! You can't see us!" A different voice said.

"Who are you?!" I yelled out.

"Our identity is a secret..."

End of chappie two! How am I doing? Good? Awesome! I got a review like ten minutes after I posted chappie one and that cracked me up XD and before I forget

Questions!

1. What happened to the Professor?

2. Who were the voices at the end?

Stay tuned to find out!


	3. Almost Found You

"We don't care!" Butch yelled.

I laughed. "Yeah! We don't care!" I said, trying to sound like Boomer.

Me and Butch cracked up, even though we knew this was kind of serious.

"STOP LAUGHING!" The first voice demanded.

Me and Butch stopped laughing. "Again, who are you?" I asked.

The three mysterious people sighed. "We can't TELL YOU!" The third voice said.

"How stupid are you two?" The first voice asked.

"Very!" Me and Butch yelled in unison in our dumbest voices possible. Then we laughed so hard we cried.

"SHUT UP!" The second voice finally spoke up.

"Hey, where are those voices coming from anyway?" Butch asked, looking around the room again.

"I have no clue."

"We can't tell you!" The third voice said.

"It's a secret," the first voice whispered creepily.

"Whatever. Let's go look for them, Cupcake," Butch said as he stood up.

I glared at him. "Don't call me that! And yeah let's go!"

"WOOOOOHHHH!" Butch yelled as he ran down the hallway. What an idiot. Even though he was really badly injured he was still running around like a maniac. Speaking of badly injured, Butch fell and landed face-first on the floor.

I laughed as I helped him up. "Dude, you okay?"

"Fine. But I think I know where they are!"

"Where?"

"Maybe they're in the office using the microphone thingy to send messages to the other rooms in the school!"

"Oh! That microphone thingy! Yeah!"

"Wrong!" The second voice boomed.

"Guess again!" The third voice challenged.

"Umm... are you-"

"Behind me!" Butch cut me off, quickly turning around and looking behind him. "Nope."

"Butch!" I yelled.

"What up?"

"Focuse!"

"Alright! You said to have fun so that's what I'm doing!"

"Okay, great! But this is kind of serious!"

"Kind of?"

"Yeah."

"Why only kind of?"

"Because maybe this is a prank and we're just being messed with."

"WRONG!" The second voice boomed again.

"SHUT UP!" Butch yelled.

"ME?!" The second voice boomed again.

"YES! I'M NOT GONNA BE ABLE TO HEAR BY THE TIME WE FIND YOU!"

"I'M NOT THE ONE YELLING!"

"HAHA! YES YOU ARE!"

"WELL I WASN'T THE ONE TO START IT AT LEAST!"

"YES YOU WERE! YOU WERE THE ONE YELLING WRONG ALL THE TIME!"

"WILL YOU TOO SHUT UP!" I yelled, breaking their little arguement.

"Thanks!" I said.

"Yeah!" The first voice said.

"Now could you at least give us a hint?" I asked.

"Sure! Look u-" the second voice started, but got cut off by the first voice.

"BA BA BA BA! Not THAT much info!"

"Sorry."

"Look u-?" Butch asked.

"Up?" I suggested.

We both looked up and there they were, on the celing. The voices were...

I FINISHED CHAPTER THREE! YEE HEE! Keep a readin plz!


	4. What They Did

The PowerPunk Girls. It was those three brats.

"Berserk! Brat! Brute! Did you do something with the Professor?!" I asked.

"No! Of course not! Why would we do that!" Berserk said, pretending to de tramatized.

I rolled my eyes. "Of course it was you."

"Oh shut up!"

"Make me!"

"Hey! We have your dad under our control, so as long as that's going on if I were you I would watch what you say to us!" Brat said.

"Okay..." I said, trying to think of what they did to him.

"Wanna know what we did to Professor to get him on our side?" Brat offered.

"BRAT!" Berserk and Brute yelled.

"We-" she was cut off by her sisters who put their hands over her mouth to shut her up.

"Be quiet!" Berserk yelled.

"No! Let her talk!" Butch demanded.

"No!"

"Yes!"

"No!"

"Yes!"

"N-"

"LET HER TALK!"

"Shut up! I'm not gonna!"

"Yes you are!"

"No you're not!

"Yes!"

"N-"

"SHUT UP!" I yelled.

"Why do you only ever interrupt me?" Berserk asked.

"Cause I hate you."

"Hey! I have your dad!"

"Taco!"

"What?!" Everybody said in unison.

"I say taco instead of cussing! So?!"

Butch laughed. "Idiot."

"Oh, so I'M the idiot!"

"Yep!"

"Says you! You're the one who fell face-first on the floor while you were running down the hallway!"

Butch blushed and the girls giggled at his embarrasment.

"Idiot," I mumbled.

"Zip your face!"

"Whatever!"

"Now talk, Brat!" Butch demanded.

"Okay, so-"

"BRAT!" Brute yelled.

"Hey Brute, I gotta pee. You make sure Brat doesn't spill any beans," Berserk said.

"That was an awkward sentence," Brute said. "But sure!"

"Actually, that was two sentences," Butch said, earning a glare from Brute.

"Well, me and my sist-" Brat made an attept to talk.

"Hey!" Brute interrupted.

"Why can't I talk?!"

"Because you're gonna tell them our secrets!"

"No I won't!"

"Okay! Then prove it! Talk!"

"OKay... finally! Me and my sisters were walking around in the school and then the blizzard started and we heard footsteps so we flew up to the celing and layed as flat as we could so we wouldn't get caught and we saw you two messing around for a bit and then your dad came and while you guys were hiding we did something to him!" Brat explained.

"But what?" I asked.

"We-"

"That's all we have time for for today! Give Brat a hand!" Brute interrupted.

"Thank you, thank you very mu-" Brat started.

"I was kidding about that part!" Brute said.

"Oh."

"Yeah!"

"Anyways, we poured Chemical X on Professor and we also poured something else on him that turns him evil!" Brat said, before Brute could stop her.

"Taco," Brute cursed.

**OOHHHH! Oh! Yeah. Done. Questions;**

**1. What did they pour on Professor to turn him evil?**

**2. Why does it take so long for Berserk to go pee?**

**Read more to find out! XD**

**And to the reviewers!**

**Bubble Blowers- Thank you! I'm having a lot of fun with this story!**

**buttercupnbutch4ever- I think you just figured out! :)**

**Lys Dis- Thanks!**

**Zelda The Warrior Princess- I totally agree! And those are good guesses! And I didn't know you had an FF account! :D**


	5. What Was It That Turned Professor Evil?

"You WHAT?!" Me and Butch yelled in unison.

"I said: we-" Brat started.

Brute fake laughed, interrupting her sister. "She was just kidding! Haha! You're so funny, Brat!"

"I can't believe you!" I yelled.

Then Berserk walked out of the girls bathroom. "Did I miss anything important?"

"Nope! Nothing at all!" Brute yelled.

"I can't believe you guys! I'm getting the Antidote X as soon as the blizzard stops!" I yelled.

"You can't! He won't listen to you! He's under our control!" Brute yelled.

"I think I missed something," Berserk mumbled.

"Oh you sure did! You and your stupid sisters are ruining my evening!" I practically screamed in Berserks face.

"Well sorry," Berserk mumbled.

"You better be!"

"She said sorry! Now me and my sisters are gonna go destroy a classroom!" Brute yelled.

"OOHH! Who's classroom we destroying?" Brat asked.

"Hmm... Mrs. Bean?" Brute suggested.

"Yeah!" Her sisters yelled as they flew into Mrs. Beans room.

"I can't believe them!" I yelled to Butch.

"Well you better, or else you're never getting your dad back!"

I glared at Butch. I sighed. "Well, then do you have any idea what they put on Professor to turn him evil?"

"Nope," Butch said popping the 'p'.

"Very helpful," I said, rolling my eyes.

"I know right."

"I was kidding."

"So was I."

"So you do have an idea?"

"Yeah. Maybe they poured Mojo's toilet water on him!"

"Butch, please be serious!"

"I am! That's what turned me and my brothers evil!"

"Really?"

"Yesh."

"Yesh?"

"Yes+yeah"

"Okay..."

"Yesh."

"I get it!"

"Just like Butt+er=Butter and ButchxButtercup=Butchercup-"

"WHAT?!"

Butch blushed. "I didn't mean to say that."

"Really?"

"Yesh."

I laughed. "Aww! Does wittle Butchie-Boy have a cwushie-wushie?" I asked in his exact words but instead of saying Buttercutie I said Butie Boy.

"EWW! NO WAY WOULD I EVER HAVE A CRUSH ON YOU!" Butch mimicked my words this time.

I rolled my eyes. "Okay... so what ELSE could have happened?"

"Maybe... a curse!"

"You're not helping!" I yelled.

"I'm just... sharing my thoughts. Is that so wrong?"

"It wouldn't be if your thoughts were actually helpful."

"That wasn't very nice!" Butch said, trying to sound like Bubbles.

I giggled. "Of course it wasn't! It came from MY mouth!"

"True dat."

"Any other thoughts? You know, useful ones?"

"Maybe... umm... maybe Professor has rabies?"

"Dude, he would have weird puffy stuff coming out of his mouth if he had rabies!"

"Then maybe he's always been a rat in disguies!"

"Why?"

"Well, rats have red eyes! Don't they?"

"Yesh."

"Hey! That's my thing!"

"Not anymore! YESH YESH YESH YESH YESH YE-" _slap!_

"Take that, you stealer!" Butch yelled.

"Why'd you slap me?!" I asked.

"You stole my Yesh!"

"I can say Yesh if I wanna say Yesh!"

"No you can't!"

"Zip it, rat! I wanna talk about Professor!"

"Okay! Maybe... he was using red food coloring and then things went terribly wrong."

"Dude! Shut your face!"

"I'm trying to figure out why your freaking father has red eyes!"

"Great, but if you'd be more serious about your thoughts than that would be great!"

"No it wouldn't! It'd just be boring!"

"I DON'T CARE!"

"Well maybe Professor has a desease."

"No he doesn't! I'm pretty sure the stuff that turned him evil also turned his eyes red! So what do you think that stuff WAS?!"

"Your face."

"Shut."

"Shut what?"

"Your mouth."

"No! I can talk if I wanna! So maybe the PPnkGs are wizards and they made a potion in their lair of magical stuff!"

"N-"

"Or maybe they paid Professor to act like that! And then that way the food coloring thing would make sense! Or maybe... maybe... maybe..."

"Out of ideas?"

"Yesh."

"Good! Finally! Wanna know what I think?"

"No."

"Too bad! I think that the girls broke into Professors lab while he was at work and stole something he had made-"

"You mean the stuff that turns him evil?"

"Yeah!"

"But why would Professor make that?"

"Well maybe he was making something but he hadn't finished it yet! And plus, when ever Professor makes a good invention it's always on accident!"

"Oh yeah! Well, I guess he doesn't have rabies!"

I face-palmed. "Idiot."

"I know right."

"Yeah, now all we gotta do is find out how to heal Professor..."

"Antidote X?"

"Bingo! Good boy!" I said, rubbing his head like he was a dog. "This is gonna be easy! All we have to do is wait til the blizzard is done and then get the Antidote X! Then bam! We have Professor on our side! Yay! We're so smart!"

**How'd you like chapter 5? Thank you for reading, reviewing, favoriting and everything! braugajigfaufegaig SPAZZZZZZ stay tuned! btw: Questions!**

**1. What do you think the evil stuff is?**

**2. Why do you think Professor had red eyes?**

**3. Do you think BC and Butch's plan will work?**

**4. Do you agree that Butch is an idiot?**

**5. Should I have another spaz? oughagairayiuibg! Too late! Already did! Plz keep reading!**


	6. Messing Around

"What do we do until the blizzard stops?" Butch asked.

"Be stupid!" I yelled.

"You mean like how I was just a minute ago?"

"YESH!"

"Yay!"

Then he tackled me to the ground.

"Butch, get off of me!" I said for the millionth time today.

"I don't wanna!" Butch complained.

"And why not?" I raised an eyebrow.

"Because you said to be stupid. So here's an example."

"Great excuse."

"Thanks."

"You're welcome...?"

"INHALE! EXHALE! THAT'S THE ROUTINE!" Butch screamed.

"YESH IT IS!"

"I'm gonna make up a song! It goes like this! WE'RE TRAPPED IN SCHOOL CAUSE OF A BLIZZARD! I'M TRAPPED IN SCHOOL WITH... A LIZARD! I NEED TO PEE! CAUSE I'M A BEE! WITH A LIZZZZZAAAAAARRRRRRDDDDD!"

"Beautiful? But why am I a lizard?"

"Nobody noes."

"And nobody ever will."

"I'm gonna make up more, so be quiet!"

"Oka-"

"LAST WEEK THE LIZARD SAID TO ME 'YOU'RE AN IDIOT!'"

"I say that every day!"

"THEN SHE... SOMETHING THAT RHYMES WITH IDIOT! LA LA LA LA LA I DON'T HAVE A MAMA MAMA! UNLESS YOU COUNT HIM! OR HIS FRIEND KIM!"

"Him has a friend named Kim?"

"No."

"OKay... you may continue..."

"Hey! Wanna feature in my song?!"

"Not really..."

"Oh come on! PLEASE!"

"I don't wanna!" I complained.

"Ugh. Whatevs! You just don't want me to hear you 'sing', don't you?"

"Kinda..."

"Oh come on! I bet your better than me! Plus I'm mostly just shouting!"

"Well if you keep it up you won't be able to talk anymore!"

"No!"

"Yesh! And i'll only sing with you if it's a REAL song!"

"But that WAS a real song! I sang it, didn't I?"

"Well, yesh, but that's not what I meant. I meant a song that's famous!"

"Ken caria!" Butch suddenly said.

"I'm so confused."

"Ken caria! Ken caria! KEN CARIA!" Butch kept saying.

"What does that mean?!"

"I'm not sure! Wanna make up more words with me?"

"Sure! I'll start! Flagaji!" I said.

"Flagainian!"

"Frigafras!"

"Dackin!"

"Ieo."

"Gwester."

"Shooka."

"Spoink."

"Caloo."

"Umm... I have no clue," Butch said.

"Have no clue about what? What just happened?" I joked.

"Well that and another word."

"Exactly!"

"Hey! Look! The blizzard stopped!" Butch yelled, pointing towards a window. I looked outside and the blizzard had stopped!

"Let's try and open the door again!" I yelled.

We ran over to the door and I twisted the knob. The door opened!

"We're free!" I yelled.

A**nother chappie! I'm on a roll! Now there's only a few questions to answer about this chapter!**

**1. What was up with Butch's song?**

**2. What was up with the words?**

**3. Why are they such idiots?**

**PLease keep reading! :D**


	7. What Have You Done To Them?

Butch and I zoomed outside.

"Wanna play in the snow before we get the Antidote X?" Butch offered.

"Sure!" I said as I threw a snowball at him.

Butch laughed and threw one back as an all on snowball war started. Soon we were building protective lairs and trying to hide in them.

"Hey, can I have my sweater back?" Butch asked. "I'm freezing!"

"Only if you can catch me first!" I said, running away.

Butch chased me for a bit until he finally caught me and ripped the sweater off of my body. I laughed. as he struggled to put it on.

"What's up with the head-hole in this thing?" Butch asked.

I snickered. "That's the arm-hole, you moron!"

"Oh. Okay," Butch said as he put his head threw the right hole this time.

"Hey, we should get that Antidote X," I said.

"Kay."

"You comin?"

"Why?"

"You were there! Maybe you could help me figure stuff out!"

"You just want to hang out with me longer!"

"Yeah. Sure," I rolled my eyes.

"Whatevs."

"Let's go!" I said as we flew to my house.

. . . . . . .

I opened the front door of our house.

"Buttercup! Is that you? You're just in time for dinner!" I heard Bubbles voice coming from the kitchen.

"And you brought Butch with you?" Blossom asked.

"I don't have time for this!" I said as I flew into the lab. "Here's the antidote X!" I said grabbing the red substance off of the shelf that contained other inventions that Professor still had left.

"Let's go back to the school!" Butch said as we flew off.

"Yeah!"

. . . . . . . . .

We landed infront of the school and I tried to open the door, but failed.

"Great! Those punks locked us out!" I said.

"I have a paperclip," Butch said as he shoved it in the lock and twisted the door opened.

"Now we gotta find Professor!" I said as we entered the school. We checked in all the classrooms except for one final classroom.

"He has to be in there!" Butch said, pointing to Mrs. Beans room.

"Yeah," I said as I silently creaked open the door. And we were right. There was Professor at the teachers desk. But that wasn't all. He had an axe. A big shiny axe covered with different shades of crimson blood to match the red in his eyes.

I gasped. I looked down and there infront of me were the brothers of the green Ruff. Professor had killed Brick and Boomer.

. . . . . . . . .

**I know it was short but that was a good cliff hanger! And I would've had them play in the snow longer but they already messed around enough in the last chapter. Now I bet you weren't expecting that! Ready for questions?**

**1. Why did Professor kill Brick and Boomer?**

**2. Will the Antidote X work?**

**3. Where are the PPnkG?**

**Read to find out! And don't forget to review! (Only if you wanna. It would make me happy!) :)**


	8. What's The Next Step?

Butch stared down at his brothers. "P-Professor? Wh-what have you done?" Butch asked as his eyes filled with tears. He ran over to his brothers side and comforted them in his arms. "Wha-why would you do this?" Butch asked, tears staining his cheeks. Suddenly he burst into tears. He couldn't hold them in any longer.

I sat down next to Butch and put my arm around his waist. "Butch! Don't cry! It's okay!"

"No it's not! He... he killed my brothers! H-how could anyone do that?!"

"Butch! Relax! We're gonna stop Professor and once he's back to normal he can help us get them back!" I said as I wiped his tears off of his cheeks.

"Really? Th-thanks," Butch said, pulling me into a hug. My eyes widened at the suddeness of it until I realized that thats what I would've done in his situation. So I hugged him back because I knew it would calm him down.

"Thanks again, Cupcake," Butch sniffled. He looked up at me with tear filled eyes. He had a faint smile plastered on his face as his eyes sparkled in the light. I couldn't help but giggle a bit.

"Welcome, Butchikins!" I said as I patted his back. "Ready to make Professor ours again?"

"Yeah!"

"Alright!" I said. I then poured the Antidote X on Professor. He lost most of his power and he even seemed to shrink a little bit in size. He glared up at me. Eyes still red and filled with hate.

"Told you he was a rat in disguise," Butch laughed softly.

I giggled. "Yeah, well at least that worked a bit." I said as I grabbed the axe and chucked it out the window and it buried itself in snow.

"Don't eat the red snow!" Butch warned. Wow. Even after the death of his beloved brothers he was still a jokester.

Then Berserk, Brat and Brute walked out of the shadows.

"Don't think it's that easy!" Berserk warned.

"You haven't won yet!" Brat yelled.

"Yeah! Powerless or not, Professor is still evil!" Brute said.

"And there's only one way to fix that!" Berserk said, grinning at her sisters.

I looked at Butch and sighed. Why couldn't it had been as simple as that?

. . . . . . . . .

**I know that was a bad chapter but the next one will be better! I know I just started this story basically and I started the PPG And RRB Truth Or Dare thingy but I also wanted to start another story. I have some more ideas that I would like to publish :D**

**Questions, please?**

**1. What is the cure for the evil thingy?**

**2. Will Brick and Boomer be okay, or remain dead forever?**

**Read and review! Thx!**


	9. The Revive Potion

Me and Butch walked out of the classroom.

"What do you think we have to do?"

"Well, maybe we have to kill his father rat-"

"Can you stop being an idiot for ONCE!"

"Okay! But only because I'm getting tired. And my throat hurts after screaming my song."

"Okay. So do you hav any ideas? Cause I think that Professor might have a cure somewhere in his lab!"

"Yeah! Or Maybe... yeah that's probably it! Let's try!"

"Okay!"

. . . . . . . . . . .

We flew into the lab and started reading the labels to everything.

"Oh maybe this one! It says 'Rat Killer' on the label!" Butch yelled.

"Would you stop it?!"

"Okay!"

"I think I found one that will heal your brothers! 'Revive Potion'!"

"Yay! Let's bring that with us!"

I nodded. It was a good thing we could heal his brothers, but I also wanted my dad back. I sat there and thought for a long moment when it occured to me. "Maybe we have to beat Professor up! HIM did something like this awhile ago! Maybe we just have to fight him!"

"Yeah! Let's go revive my brothers and beat up your dad!"

"WOOH!"

. . . . . . . . . . .

We went back into Mrs. beans room. Professor was sitting at one of the students desks with his head down and his legs crossed.

"I've been waiting for you," he said in a creepy whisper-like voice.

"Yeah, whatever! Butch, revive your brothers! I'll stall Professor!" I whispered.

Butch ran over to his brothers with the reviving potion in his hands as I started to stall Professor.

"Oh yeah? What for?"

"To do th-"

"Wait! Hold on!"

"What?!"

"I'm getting a text! Could you wait a second before you show me!" I lied.

Professor sighed as I took out my phone and pretended to text.

"Who you textin?"

"Umm... Mitch," I lied.

"Mitch? That little rat!"

I heard Butch gasp. I looked over at him. "What?! What happened?!" I asked.

"He called Mitch a rat! I thought he was a rat though!"

I facepalmed. "Whatever. Let me finish this text..."

. . . . . . . . . . . 5 Mintutes later. . . . . . . . . . . . . .

"You done?" He asked.

"Yep!" I said.

"NOOOOOOOOOOOO AND YAAAAAAAAAAAAYYYYYY!" Butch screamed.

"WHAT?! WHAT HAPPENED?!" I turned round.

Boomer was alive. He stood next to Butch, with a nervous look on his face. Then I looked down. Brick was still on the floor covered in scars and blood.

"Did you put the thing on him?!" I asked.

"Yes," Butch sobbed. "It didn't work! Brick's gone! Forever!"

Butch and Boomer sat there letting tears pour out of their eyes as they stared down at their dead leader. I shook Brick's shoulder to see if he was okay. No reaction. Was it ture? Had Brick really not woken up? And will he ever be better?

**End of chappie nine! YAYAYAYAYAYAY! Hope you liked! Read and review! That's all a writer wants! :D**


	10. The Fight

I stared at Butch and Boomer and then back down at Brick. How could this happen? Wasn't the revive potion supposed to work no matter what?

"Butch, I'm so sorry!" I said.

"You know what, this is all your fault!" Butch cried.

"My fault?" I asked surprised.

"Yes! If you haden't been born then those punks wouldn't go after your dad because he'd be just another normal person! But since he's not, because of you, they went for him and he killed my brother, so it is yuor fault! I hate you with all my heart! Get out of my life!" Butch yelled as he slapped me repeatedly and kicked me in the gut.

"Butch, I'm sorry! It's not my fault!" I cried.

"YES IT IS! YOU ARE THE WORST THING TO EVER SET FOOT ON THE EARTH!"

"Butch, no! Stop!"

Butch just ignored me. He kept slapping me and kicking me with all his power and throwing rude comments in my face.

"I curse the day you were born! I hate you and every other no good Utonium! Why did you have to have superpowers!"

"Butch! If I wasn't born and I didn't have superpowers then Mojo wouldn't have created you and your brothers!" I yelled.

Butch paused and looked at me.

"He only made you so he could destroy us!"

"Really? SO BASICALLY I'M JUST WORTHLESS TO HIM BECAUSE I DIDN'T DESTROY YOU?! SO NOW YOUR SAYING I'M UNLOVED AND YOUR DAD KILLED MY BROTHER! I HATE YOU EVEN MORE NOW!" Butch yelled as he hit me on the head with a nearby desk.

**I'd have to say that this chappie has alot of drama XD**

"Butch, no! That's not what I meant!"

"Whatever! Just take your dad and go! Stay outta my life!" Butch said as he grabbed his dead brother and flew out of the school, Boomer by his side.

Then, for the first time in 7 years, I cried. I sat on the ground surrounded by the blood of Butchs brothers and cried my heart out. I felt awful. My dad was evil, one of my new best friends brother died and he blamed it on me, and I was all alone. I had no one to help me get Professor back. I've never felt worse in my life.

I lied on my back in the bloody classroom and balled my eyes out. Professor sat at the teachers desk, eyeing me suspiciously. I buried my face in my hands and tried to calm myself down. _'Don't worry, Buttercup. Everything will turn out okay' _I thought to myself. But it wasn't working. I had to think of a plan and quick, before things got out of hand. I had to make my move, fast. I didn't have time for this. I didn't need Butch. All he did was mess around and slow me down. In a way, this was entirely his fault.

I stood up and ran over to Professor, deciding to put me and Butch's plan in action. So I punched Professor. I kicked him, I slapped him, I did everything I could. I was about to win when Professor looked up at me. He was on his knees on the ground.

"Buttercup, please! Stop!" He said. "Why would you hurt your father?"

I eyed him suspiciously and he took this as his chance to put his plan into action. He poured a black concoction on me. The label read 'Insta Death'. After that, everything went black and I lost all sense. Professor had just killed me.

**Sorry that was short. Good cliffhanger XD Questions:**

**1. Why didn't Brick wake up?**

**2. Will Butch and Buttercup make up?**

**3. What happened to Buttercup after she died?**

**Read and review! That's all a writer wants!**


	11. Words Of Wisdom From Boomer

It was amazing. Everything was so beautiful. I was flying around the atmosphere, observing everything when I noticed a familiar face.

"Brick!" I called out.

"Buttercup? Why are you here? In Heaven?"

"OH! So this is Heaven!"

"Yes. Did you die?"

"Yep. Professor killed me."

"Same here! And then Butch tried to revive me and Boomer! He revived Boomer, but not me."

"Why didn't it work on you?"

"I'm not totally sure..."

"But aren't you supposed to know everything when you're in Heaven?"

"Well if you were then would you have asked that last question?"

"No..."

"Well there you go."

"Wait... what's happening?"

"What do you mean?"

"Everything is starting to look all blurry! What's going o-" But I couldn't finish my sentence. I opened my eyes and there infront of me was Boomer.

"Wha-where am I?" I asked.

"You're still in Mrs. Beans room! I decided to come back and make sure you were okay and I saw you on the floor! I wasn't sure what happened so I rolled you in some revive potion that was on the floor! Looks like that worked!"

"Thanks, but why'd you save me?"

"Because I knew Butch would be upset if you were dead."

At froze at the mention of Butch's name. "No. He wouldn't care. He hates me now." I said, frowning.

"Buttercup, he just got mad because his brother died. It's not your fault and he knows it."

"I doubt that..."

"Why are you always so negative?"

"What's that supposed to mean?"

"You never believe in yourself. If something goes wrong, all you ever do is just give up. You're not gonna get anywhere with that behaviour."

"Whatever."

"Buttercup, I know Butch still loves you. He just got mad because Brick died."

"Whatevs. And speaking of Brick, I saw him in heaven."

"You did?"

"Yeah. And I asked him why he didn't revive, but he wasn't toatlly sure..."

"Hmm..."

"Yeah..."

"Well, do you want help getting your Professor back?"

"Really? You'd do that?"

"Yeah! And I bet Butch still wants to help! Let me go talk to him! Stay safe!"

And with that Boomer flew away.

"Thanks, Boom," I whispered. Boomer smiled at me as he flew off and I smiled back. I think I finally had courage to keep going.

**Aww! That was a cute chapter! I know most people don't do ButtercupxBoomer, but that was basically the only other thing I could have done to make the story fall into place. Questions?**

**1. Wil Butch want to help?**

**2. Will Butch forgive Buttercup?**

**3. Will you review? (I hope)**


	12. Fine, Butch! Get The Rat Killer!

Butch and Boomer came back into Mrs. Beans classroom. Butch had a mad look on his face and Boomer a cheerful one.

"He said yes?" I asked.

"He said yes!" Boomer exclaimed.

"Cool."

"I also decided I'd let you two do it alone! I think you'll do better by yourselves! But I'm still gonna try and come up with plans for you guys to try!" Boomer smiled.

I rolled my eyes. "Fine."

"Did you try beating him up?" Butch asked.

"Yeah. And he KILLED ME!"

"What?"

"If you're brother haden't come and put revive potion on me I'd be in Heaven still!"

"Wow. Boom, you saved her?"

"Yeah," Boomer said.

"You're sweet," Butch said, pinching his brothers cheeks.

I laughed. "What we gonna try now?" I questioned.

"I say we go to your house and grab the rat killer!" Butch yelled.

"Fine! If it'll shut you up!" I yelled.

So we flew to my house, grabbed the rat killer from the lab, and went back to Mrs. Beans room. Butch was giggling the whole way there and by the time we got into the classroom is face was pink from laughter.

"Hey, I'm gonna go try to think of a backup plan!" Boomer said.

"Okay," Butch and I said in unison.

"May I have the honor to spray your dad with rat killer?" Butch asked, bending down onto one knee like he was proposing to me.

I laughed. "Knock yourself out!"

Butch was craking up as he stood up and sprayed Professor with rat killer. When Butch was done we stopped to observe. Butch's plan had failed. Then we heard laughter.

"You fools!" Brats voice was heard.

"You have to be more smart about what you do!" Berserks voce was heard this time.

"Think. Smart." Brute.

"I have the most brilliant. Plan. Ever!" I exclaimed, happy about the plan I had just come up with.

"What's the plan?" Butch asked.

**There you go! We start the next chapter with BC's plan! Ready for questions?**

**1. What's BC's plan?**

**2. Will Brick ever come back?**

**3. Will BC's brialliant plan work?**

**Read to find out! And don't forget to review! And read my other stories to!**


	13. The Plan

"Okay, so here's the plan! I think we have to capture The PowerPunks dad, Opressor Plutonium, and turn him good! Then, the Punks will want their dad back and so do we, then we'll just trade," I suggested.

"Wow! That's actually really good!" Boomer complimented.

"I know, right? Butch, what do you think?" I asked.

"I guess it's worth a shot," Butch replied simply with a shrug of the shoulders.

"Alright, back to the lab!"

. . . . . . . . . . . . . . .

"Hey, punks! Guess what?!" I yelled as me, Butch and Boomer entered the room.

"WHAT?!" They yelled.

"We turned YOUR dad GOOD!" I yelled as Butch pulled Opressor into the room.

"No you didn't!" Brute yelled.

"Oh yes we did! Opressor, are you evil?" I asked.

"Of course not, sweetie!" Opressor said as I put my hands on my hips and a smirk on my face.

"If you wany your dad back you gotta give us ours!" Boomer yelled.

"Umm, no way!" Berserk retrorted.

"What? Why not?" Butch asked, obviously as stunned as I was.

"Because, we know this is just a trick to win back your beloved Professor! Plus, we knew you would try this and we pre-planned a cure!" Berserk replied, pouring a black potion on Opressor.

"Hello, daddy! Hey, by any chance, do you happen to be on the _good _side?" Berserk asked, smirking at us as she did so.

"No, sweetie! Why would you ask that?" Opressor grinned evilly.

"Oh, just curious," Berserk lied.

Me and the two remain Ruffs were dumbfounded **(More like dum-B founded XD Comment if you got that joke!)**.

I was the first to snap back to reality, haven come up with a another plan. "Oh yeah! Well, watch this!" I yelled as I shoved Professors face into the remaining chemicals that the Punks had poured on Opressor.

"I wouldn't do that if I were you," Brute whisled.

"Why?" I asked nervously.

"Because if you do that, it makes him even more evil!" Brat yelled.

I looked over to Professor. Brat was right. He was turning more evil. He was turning into a monster. His jet-black hair started to friz up, he started to grow taller and spikes grew out of his back, his teeth became long and sharp fangs, his hands started to turn into big menacing claws and his feet same. What have I done?

**Short chappie but I liked that that cliffie. Questions?**

**1. How did the Punks know that BC and her gang would try that thing with Opressor?**

**2. How did the Punks get the potion?**

**3. What happened to Professor?**

**4. And of course, what about Brick?! Will he be okay?!**

**Read and RE-VIEW-EW!**


	14. Get Em, Boomer!

"Buttercup, what did you do?!" Butch yelled. Could he read minds or something? And how was I supposed to answer? I didn't know what I did! I don't understand!

"Well?" Butch asked impatiently.

"I-I don't really know," I admitted.

"AAAAAHHHHH!" A scream was heard. Me and Butch both looked up and Professor had Boomer clutched in one of his big fists as he dug his sharp claws into the little blue boy.

"BOOMER!" Me and Butch yelled.

"HELP!" Boomer cried in pain.

"Butch, let's go!" I said as we started to fly up towards Boomer.

"Not so fast!" Professor yelled, kicking his foot in one swift motion as he flung a red liquid at us that previously been laying on the ground.

"What is that?" Butch yelled. Then we both started falling and I imidiately knew that the liquid had been the Antidote X.

"It's Antidote X," I sighed as me and Butch hit the floor with a crash, landing with him ontop of me.

"Butch, get off of me!" I said again.

"What if I don't want to?" Butch asked teasingly.

I blushed. "Butch! Stop!"

Butch laughed softly. "Oh, I know you dig me."

"Can we talk about this later?"

"Oh, so you do like me? You just don't want to talk about it right now?"

"Wha- no! We have to save Boomer!"

"Oh yeah. I forgot."

"HELP!" Boomer cried again.

"Come on! Let's go!" I yelled.

"Okay!" Butch yelled as he got off of me.

"Come on! Let's go try and... I don't know."

Then Butch started kicking Professor and punching him with all his strength. "Come on, Butternut! Help me!"

I just walked over and started punching and kicking Professor awkwardly.

"Is that all you got?!" Professor growled.

Then I punched harder. And I kicked with all my strength. "This isn't working! I know I sound like Blossom, but we need a plan!" I yelled.

"You do sound like Blossom! And yeah, I guess your right... but what plan?"

"Umm... well... I don't know..."

"I KNOW!" Boomer yelled.

"What?" I asked.

"I STILL HAVE MY POWERS!" Boomer yelled as he used his laser eye vision on Professor and it hit him right in his face.

"GOOD JOB BOOM!" Butch yelled.

"NOW GIVE HIM ALL YOU GOT! Well, everything you can do while your trapped in his sweaty hand, that is..." I encouraged (?) him.

"OKAY!" Boomer used every power he could think of that didn't involve his hands or his feet or anything else that was in the tight grip of Professors clutch (Did I say that right?).

"GO BOOMER!" Butch and I yelled.

Soon Professor had had enough of Boomer. He threw Boomer on the ground and crushed him with his gigantic foot.

"Boomer!" Butch and I yelled. But the innocent blue Ruff didn't respond. _'Butch, please don't cry'_ I thought as Butch stared at his dead brother.

"Boomer," Butch gasped. "Di-did he just kill Boomer? Again?"

"Butch, it's okay! He'll be fine! Mind you, my dad used to be a scientist-"

"Your dad! YOUR DAD! We have to destroy him!"

"I know."

"Buttercup, I have an idea!" Butch yelled.

"What?" I asked boredly knowing it would be a stupid idea.

"Maybe we have to destroy someone else..."

"Huh?" What did he mean?

"Maybe we have to destroy the PowerPUNKS because THEY were the ones who MADE Professor EVIL?!"

I knew that somewhere in the nutshell we call Butch's brain that there would be something useful! "That's brilliant! Now where are those Punks?"

**Ima stop there. Hope you enjoyd! Questions**

**1. Will Boomer be okay?**

**2. Will Butch's plan work?**

**RANDR!**


	15. Fighting With Brat

"Oh, so you're gonna try to destroy us, huh?" Berserk asked as the three Punks stepped into the room. Perfect! Found them!

"Well good idea cuz we didn't think about that!" Brat said. I couldn't tell if the 'good idea' part was a compliment or not...

"Brat!" Berserk and Brute said in a whisper-like voice to their sister who kept giving away every secret of theirs.

"This is why we shouldn't work with her," Brute said. Berserk nodded in response as Brat huffed and crossed her arms over her chest.

Brat narrowed her eyes and glared down at the floor, ignoring her sisters comment. Suddenly, she walked over to the poened door and slammed it closed behind her. Crap! Butch and I are supposed to destroy her!

Berserk and Brute just rolled their eyes, letting their younger blue sibling leave, knowing she wouldn't really be much help. She was basically just the back-up. You know with Berserk being the leader and Brute being the tough one. What was the cute one supposed to do? Be so cute that the enemy just gives in and becomes good?

"Come on Butch! Let's get Brat first!" I yelled as we flew out the door.

Butch and I were walking around in search of the blue Punk. We had walked to the front of the school and saw her sitting on a bench. Her gaze met the floor as her two long blonde pigtails hung infront of her face. She looked rather upset.

"Brat?" Butch asked.

"What do you want?" Brat asked, not bothering to look up at us two greens.

"Nows our chance," I whispered loud enough for only Butch to hear. He nodded in response and took off after the Punk who sat on the bench.

"I'll be back!" I yelled as I flew out the front doors of the school and into the outskirts of Townsville. I had to get the Chemical X so Butch and I could fight.

I bust the front door open and was suddenly hit in the face with dozens of questions from my sisters who were doing their homework together on the family room rug. Blossom was lying on her back as she read a book she held up to her face and Bubbles lie on her stomach as she scribbled the answer to a math problem, kicking her feet back and forth as she did so.

Blossom and Bubbles took turns asking me questions.

"Where have you been all day?" Bubbles asked.

"Why was Butch here early?" Blossom answered, not giving me time to answer Bubbles question.

"Why didn't you want dinner? You're usually starved!"

"Where's Professor?"

"Are you finished with your homework?"

"Where's Butch this time?"

"Why are you here now?"

"Wh-"

"SHUT UP! Okay, just let me answer. School, we needed something, I was busy, school, I was gonna do it but now I'm gonna wait, school, and I need Chemical X," I answered each question all at once. Both sisters raised an eyebrow. They were most likely surprised of how I had remebered all their questions.

"I forgot most of the questions we asked, but why school three times, what were you busy with and why Chemical X?" Bubbles asked as she tilted her head to the side a bit, staring up at me with eyes full of question.

"I said school three times becuase I've been at school all day, Butch is at school and so is Professor. I've been busy talking to Professor and I need Chemical X because of Professor," and with that I grabbed the Chemical X and flew out the door, leaving my two puzzled sisters there to think about what just happened.

. . . . . . . . .

I busted through the front doors of the school and I splashed Butch with the Chemical X. I had done so with myself as soon as I had left the house, so I had already gotten my powers back. Butch and Brat continued to fight and I soon joined in.

Butch threw a kick at Brat, hitting her right in the eye, causing her to yelp in pain and put her hands over her face. In return, she kicked him in the back of his knees which knocked him onto the floor face-first.

I ran over to Brat and gave her knuckle sandwich that was so hard she flew back and crashed into the bench causing it to split in half. So much for not breaking anything.

As soon as Brat recovered she launched herself at me and tackled me to the ground. She sat on my stomach and held my arms and legs down. This didn't last long before Butch came over and knocked Brat off of me with his laser vision.

I stood up and shot my laser vision at Brat aswell. She struggled to get up as we attacked her, but when she finally managed to, she flew up causing our laserbeams to hit the wall and she flew over our heads, landing behind us. Then she clapped her hands causing a beam of light to fly out of her hands and hit Butch and I in the back. It felt like we were getting stung by dozens of bees and we yelped in pain as he tried to grab our backs.

I whirled around and slapped Brat in the face just to get her off-guard. And because I hated her, but that's not really the point. But hey, atleast it worked! Brat took her hands appart, causing the beam to dissapear and Butch took this as his opertunity to grab Brat by the pigtail and swing her around above his head. Then I came up with the brilliant idea to hang her to the celing by her pigtail and whack her with baseball bat like she was a pinata and I was a little kid eager to get some candy.

Butch found a hook and tied Brats hari to it in such a tight knot, it seemed impossible to break. Brat screamed in pain as all the weight in her body tugged on her blonde hair. I had found a baseball bat in the Principales office (he's a professional baseball player) and I was about to whack Brat with it when I was stopped by Butch.

"Wait! You need a blindfold!" Butch yelled as he took off his hoodie. He put the hoodie on me backwards so that the hood part went over my face and I couldn't see anything. Then I picked up my baseball bat swung as hard as I could. Then heard a cry of pain.

"OW! She hit me in the butt," Brat yelled.

I laughed as I repetedly hit her until Butch started complaining for his turn. After we had repeated this for awhile Brat had surrnedered.

"Okay, I give up! Just let me go!" Brat said as she put her hands up in the air. I looked at Butch questionally and he shrugged as he used his heat-ray to burn part of her hair that was stuck on the hook off.

Brat stormed out of the school- probably heading to Vilestown -and slammed the front door behind her. One down, two to go!

**And there's their fight with Brat! Questions?**

**1. Who will they go after next? Berserk or Brute? **

**2. Will they beat all three Punks?**

**3. Will Brick and Boomer be okay?**

**4. Will their plan work?**

**R&R!**


	16. Fighting With Brute

Berserk and Brute walked out.

"Don't think it's that simple," Berserk snorted.

"You still have us to deafeat!" Brute exclaiemed.

"Hey Butch, who do we go for first?" I whispered.

"Let's get Brute!" He whispered back and I nodded back in response.

Butch walked up to the green Punk and slapped her scross the face.

"What was that for?" Brute asked. Butch shrugged. "Well, stop," she said. Then Butch slapped her over and over.

"I said stop!" She yelled as she got into a fghting position infront of us. "Berserk, I got them! You go hang out or do whatever Berserk does!"

"Okay," Berserk said as she walked away and dissapeared around the corner. Then Butch and I both lunged at her and the three of us were in a pile on the ground as we bit and kicked each other.

"This isn't gonna work!" I said as I punched Brute in the face.

"I know! let's do what we did with Brat!"

"No because he hair isn't long enough! Here's a plan! Kiss her!" I said, whispering the last part to prevent Brute from hearing.

"WHAT?!"

"Well that's how me and my sisters destroyed you guys!"

"But i don't wanna! I'd rather kiss you again!"

"..."

Butch smirked. Then I blushed out of embarrasment (yeah, sure.)

"Someone have a crush?"

"No!"

"Your blush says otherwise!"

"Stop!"

"I'm so confused!" Brute blurted out and Butch I snapped our heads in her direction.

"Butch, do it! For me?" I asked, giving Butch puppy-dog eyes.

"Fine!" Butch approached Brute with an awkward look on his face. He leaned in and placed his lips on Brutes. I crossed my arms as I watched the two. Butch pulled away and stared at Brute. Brute just stared back into Butch's eyes and I felt jeaulosy build up inside me, so I turned my head away.

"Buttercup, problem..." Butch said.

I turned back to face Butch and Brute and I sent him a questioning look.

"It didn't work."

"What do you mean?" Brute asked. That's when I lost it. I ran over and I beat the living soul out of Brute as I threw punches and kicks to her head and face and I used all my powers I could think of and all the strength I had. Soon Brute lie on the ground unconscious and I threw her outside and buried her into the snow.

"Take that!" I yelled as I ran inside the school and slammed the doors behind me.

"Is someone jelly?" Butch asked stupidly.

"Shut up!" I yelled as I slapped him across the face.

"Save it for when we fight Berserk!"

"Oh, yeah."

"I see you took down my sisters, but there's no way your getting me. I have a plan," Berserk whispered as she walked around the corner and glared at us with creepy hate-filled eyes. "Get ready! Cause your going down!"

**How was that? Good? Thanks! Okay, sorry if you don't like ButchxBrute, I just thought I would give you a bit of it! Questions?**

**1. How did Butch and Brute like their moment?**

**2. How did Buttercup like their moment?**

**3. What will Berserk do?**

**4. And of course we still need to know about Brick and Boomer!**

**R&R! Bye!**


	17. Fighting With Berserk

"Oh yeah, what's you plan?" I asked.

"Just wait," Berserk said.

"Okay, but we kind of have to fight now... so..." I said.

"I know. Let's start then."

"Okay."

Berserk walked up to us and kicked Butch in the back of his knees, causing him to fall onto the floor. She stomped on his back causing him to grunt in pain.

I jumped on Berserk, tackling her to the floor. We wrestled on the ground for a minute and soon Butch joined in. then I saaw something slip out of Berserks pocket.

"What's this?" I asked, picking up the bottle that had fallen out of her pocket.

"Nothing! Give it!" Berserk replied quickly.

"Poison?" I asked as I read the label.

"Umm..."

"That's you plan?" Butch asked.

"Maybe..."

"Oh wow."

"Just give it!"

"No!" I yelled as I cracked the bottle on Berserks head, shattering it into pieces. I watched as the purple chunky liquid ran down her head and face.

"Buttercup!" Berserk yelled as she fell and hit the floor with a _'thud!'_

"Was that a smart idea?" I asked Butch.

"I don't know..." Butch replied unsurely.

"Thanks for the help," I said sarcastically.

"Help," Berserk mumbled weakly.

"No. you can go in the snow with your sisters!" I said as I threw Berserk and she buried herself in the snow.

"Don't eat the purple snow," Butch warned.

"Whatevs. All we need to do is get Professor back! Let's go to Mrs. Beans room!" I yelled as we flew off.

**I know. Short and lame. I'll make up for it. I'm just kinda done with this story, so yeah. I'm aiming for one of two more chapters. Questions?**

**1. Will they get Professor?**

**2. What about Brick and Boomer?**


	18. Love And Affection

**Omgsh I'm leaving over the weekend! I'm so sorry, but I won't be able to update! :( But anyways... yeah that's it. Just anyways.**

Butch and I flew into Mrs. Beans room. We both gasped in surprise when we saw Professor (he was still a monster) lying on the ground whil crying in pain. Who had done this?

"Hi!"

Me and Butch shot our heads up. The person who stopped Professor was none other than...

Blossom and Bubbles.

"What are you two doing here?!" Butch and I asked in unison.

"Well, Buttercup, since you had Chemical X when you left the house, and you said you were at school-" Blossom started, but was cut off by Bubbles.

"We decided to come see what was up!" Bubbles finished Blossoms sentence for her.

"And since we saw this monster here, we decided to destroy him!" Blossom added, proudly.

"Umm... well there's something you guys should probably know about that monster..." I bit down on my bottom lip and looked at Butch nervously.

"What?" Blossom and Bubbles asked in unison.

"That was Proffesor..." Butch said for me.

"..."

"Did you guys kill him?" I asked, curiously and looked at my sisters with fear.

"No. but we did hurt him really badly. What happened to him? Why is he a monster?" Bubbles cried.

"I don't have time to explain. We have to make him come back to normal somehow!"

"Oh, and we also found these," Blossom said as she and Bubbles held up the dead, motionless bodies of their counterparts. Bubbles looked like she was gonna cry and Blossom just sadly looked at the ground.

"Don't worry. Prof U. has a cure," Butch made an attempt to calm my sisters down.

"You mean 'The Revive Potion'?" Blossom asked, as she continued to stare down at the floor in dissapointment.

"Yeah!"

"Yeah... But anyways, we need a plan to get Professor back to normal."

"Well, Blossy, let's hear it! You're the smart one around here!" I yelled.

"Okay, I only have one idea, but it's kind of silly."

"Probably not as silly as Butchs plan was!" I said as I eyed my green counterpart.

"Which of my plans were 'Silly'?" Butch asked.

I facepalmed. "The Rat Killer!"

"Oh..."

"Come on Bloss! It's worth a shot, no matter how silly it is!" Bubbles sent our pink-eyed sister an incouraging smile.

"Okay, well, we all tried fighting him, right?" Blossom asked.

"Yes," we all agreed, urging her to go on.

"Maybe instead of _fighting _we have to be nice! Like when we first destroyed the Ruffs!"

"You want me to kiss your dad?!" Butch asked with a look of disgust on his face.

Everyone laughed a bit. "No, Butch! We just have to say nice stuff! Cooties aren't gonna help this one! He's our dad! Not our enemy! So maybe we just have to say and do nice stuff, to remind him how good he really is!" Blossom suggested.

"I like!" I said.

"A mi me gusta!" Bubbles agreed.

"I don't know what Bubbles just said, so I agree with Buttercup!" Butch laughed.

"I said the same thing as Buttercup, but in Spanish!" Bubbles said.

"Whatever. Let's do this thing!" Butch yelled.

"Wha-what? Where? Oh! Right, it's you!" Professor yelled as he woke up from being unconscious.

"Ready?" Blossom whispered. We all nodded in response.

"Professor! You're awake! Are you alright?" Bubbles asked innocently with a sweet smile on her face.

"Huh?" Professor asked, obviously confused.

"I hope your not hurt!" Blossom added as she rushed to Professors side and embraced him into a sweet daughter-and-father hug.

"What? WHat's going on?" Professor asked.

"What are you talking about? I'm giving my daddy a hug!" Blossom replied with a smile that reached her eyes.

"Daddy?" Professor questioned.

"Yes, daddy! I love you!"

"..."

"Hug him! Show him you love!" Blossom whispered.

So with that, Bubbles and I ran over and hugged him. Butch just awkwardly stood there and watched, not knowing what to do.

"Hold on!" Butch said as flew threw the roof and off into the distance.

"We love you, dad!" My sisters and I said.

"I am not your father!" Professor said in an angry voice.

"Of course you are!" I cried out. JUst then Butch flew in threw the roof. He quickly handed something to Blossom and Professor hadn't noticed it.

"Professor, you remeber us? Right?" Blossom asked.

"Uh, all I remeber is this weird green one crying about something," Professor pointed to me "And then you two," he pointed to my sisters "Breaking in and beating me up."

"You don't remeber?" Blossom asked, holding up a picture that had been hanging on our wall since Kindergarten. It was the picture of Professor and us **(A/N: Bubbles shows it to Professor in the episode 'Little Ms. Interprets')**.

Professor grabbed the picture and stared at it for a moment. He squinted his eyes and tried to remeber. After a bit, his faced brightend and he started to turn back to normal. His hands and feet went back to normal, the spikes on his back shrunk until they were gone, his fangs became normal teeth again, he shrunk a bit shorter, and his hair un-frizzed.

"Professor! You're back!" My sisters cheered and threw their arms around him.

"Girls, haven't you noticed something?" I whispered. My sisters both sent me a questioning look and waited for me to go on.

"His eyes. They're still red," I pointed out.

**Dun dun dun! I know, I'm leaving you there! Good luck waiting over the weekend with an ending like that (well, I think it was a good cliffie. Was it?) Ayways, questions?**

**1. Hello? Brick and Boomer?**

**2. What about the PPnkG?**

**3. Professors eyes?**

**R&R! RANDR! SAME THING! XP**


	19. Problem Solved

"Pro-Professor? Your eyes?" Bubbles stuttered as she nervously glanced into the beaming crimson red eyes of our father. He looked back into her eyes and whispered something that was un-audible.

Bubbles smiled "Girls, Antidote X?"

I pointed to a red liquid on the groudwhich Professor willingly put his foot into. This time, it worked!

"Why did it only work that time?" Blossom asked, like she'd just read my mind.

"I guess it only works if I willingly use the Antidote! And girls, i'm sorry. To all of you. Blossom and Bubbles for making you have to beat me up, and Buttercup," he looked into my eyes with a look of sorry and apology "I'm so sorry for absolutely everything I've done tonight. You too, Butch."

"So... am I aloud to hang out with Buttercup?" Butch asked with hope visible in his eyes.

"Of course," Professor smiled.

So with that, I took this as my opportunity to run over and jup into Butchs arms and give him a kiss on the lips. "Butch, I love you!" I admitted. "I love you, i love you, I love you!"

"I love you to, Buttercream," Butch smiled and pecked me on the cheek. I let him get away with calling me Buttercream this time because I was to happy to do anything about it. I had finally got my dad back, the PowerPunks are destroyed and best of all, I have a new best friend!

**Short! I know! I'm adding an addicional Butchercup chapter after this! Sorry if the ending, or anything else in this story sucked! I'm not the best writer XD And, no questions? Cool? Bye!**


	20. And It's All Because Of A Blizzard

. . . . . . . 4 Years Later . . . . . . .

"Buttercup, will you go out with me?" Butch asked me as he were walking down the hallway.

"Why wouldn't I? I've loved you ever since that Blizzard like 5 years ago!" I smiled.

"It was four years, three months and eleven days ago! I keep track!" Butch said, rather smart for his person.

"Wow, looks like someone's been keeping track," I laughed.

"And looks like someone else has not! Considering she didnt even remeber how many years ago it was," Butch whispered the last part. But this did not go unnoticed by me.

"Shut up!" I said, giving him a peck on the cheek.

"Hey, guys! Boomie and I got together!" Bubbles giggled as sh approached Butch and I.

"Us too!" Blossom smiled as she and Brick rounded the corner.

"So where is the dumb blonde?" Butch asked** (A/N: Butch! Be nice! I'm a blonde too, you know!)**.

"He's still in class. He must be running a bit late today. Me and him are gonna go get ice cream when he gets back! You guys wanna come? It can be a triple date!" Bubbles exclaimed, jumping up and down excitedly throughout her whole schpeel.

"Yeah!" The reds and greens agreed.

"Ready?" Boomer asked from behind his blue eyed counterpart.

"Yeah!" We all agreed once more.

. . . . . . . . .

"This ice cream's the best!" Butch exclaimed just before he swallowed the bit of ice cream in his mouth.

"Yeah, not bad!" Brick agreed.

"I can't believe we're all together!" Blossom sighed. And I had to agree. I never thought we would become friends with the RowdyRuffs.

"And it's all because of a blizzard." I smiled.

**Was that a good ending? And I want the truth! By the way, which pairing should my next Fic be about? Here are your choices:**

**Butchercup**

**Butchubbles**

**Blossutch**

**Brickercup**

**Brickubbles**

**Blossick**

**Boomercup**

**Boomubbles**

**Blossoomer**

**You pick, cuz I need help. Oh and thanks for reading and reviewing! I hope you enjoyed my first ever FanFiction! Bye! :D**


End file.
